Please, Thank You and I'm Sorry
by Batman91939
Summary: It's barley noon and Ratchet day has already been more than hecktic, but being the Ark's CMO he shouldn't of been surprised.
1. Start of the day

**This story mentions two of my OC's, Amelia and Aiden, in it, but this isn't OC-centric, it's more Ratchet-centric.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He had run though a list of adjectives from Cybertroian and Human, but no matter what word came to his processor, whether it be busy, crazy, hectic, full of slag, pit-spawned, none of them could do Ratchet any justice on describing how his day went.

It had started when Ratchet entered med bay this morning after grabbing his morning ration of energon from the rec room. The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, after taking a week off of pulling pranks because of lack of good ideas, had decided that Ratchet would be their latest victim. Although the twins never got the chance, for while they were assembling their latest act of evil it exploded causing the neon pink goo that was inside to stick to anything it touched. So when he walked into the med bay he was less than pleased to have turn back around and go help un-stick the two pink lambo twins. The only fun he received out of it was that he got to chuck wrench after wrench at the condiment colored brothers as they hauled aft to the brig.

The incident was deemed 'The Epic Cherry Bomb Failure' by Amelia and her group of friends. Then the whole Ark had started to referrer to it by that title. For Ratchet, he didn't care what they called it as long as it never happened again, he'd be happy. That is, until they pulled some other stupid bot damaging prank again and the cycle would restart.

Ratchet hadn't been in his med bay for more than five human minutes, after spending two hours unsticking the twins from the floor and each other, before the doors opened reliving a very singed Wheeljack and an also very singed but more angry looking Preceptor. Both came in, supported by Road buster and Topspin, arguing back and forth about who 'accidentally' crossed the wires on their latest invention and who caused the minor explosion because of said crossing of the wires.

Ratchet consider the possibility that their creators may have crossed a few wires in their processors while creating them as well before motioning for the two oldest of the wreaker brothers to place them on the first two berths on the right side of the room. Ratchet also had to wonder if it was 'let's watch things implode Wednesday'.

With a sigh, Ratchet set to work on repairing the two scientists and vocally reprimanding them about their stupidity with a wrench hit thrown in here and there.

Then, exactly one breem (8.3 earth minutes) later Skydive and Silverbolt came in supporting the youngest arielbot, Fireflight, who had crashed into a line of trees while attempting to out-maneuver Air Raid. The youngling had managed damage both of his wings and gather array of dents all over his frame.

Ratchet sighed again wondering if the whole solar cycle was going to be this indescribably hectic as he motioned the older arielbots to place Fireflight on the berth next to the one Wheeljack was lying on. Then, deciding the repairs to the young flyer's frame and wings were more urgent than the minor scorch marks and dents on the scientists' frames, he was about to start repairing the damaged wings of Fireflight, until he heard the deafening scream of Bluestreak already higher pitched vocaliser over his comlink, "Ratchet!"

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, but more chapters ahead!**


	2. 11:45 Aiden

_Previously__-_

_Ratchet was about to start repairing the damaged wings of Fireflight, until he heard the deafening scream of Bluestreak already higher pitched vocaliser over his comlink, "Ratchet!"_

**Warning: Mention of blood in this chapter. Not a lot but some.**

* * *

Ratchet winced then sighed. On the battle flied, Bluestreak was calm, cool and collected, but outside the seriousness of battle he was a known accomplish of the red and yellow dynamic duo.

He paused in his repairs to Fireflight's right wing as he was about to comm Bluestreak back and gruffly ask what he was yelling about. When he again heard the grey/red sniper shriek his name but it sounded like it came from the hall outside the medbay doors.

Ratchet along with a just arrived First Aid and the other occupants of his medbay looked up towards the door. And as Ratchet expected no more than two nanoseconds later Bluestreak came flying though the doors, looking like the cosmic rust monster was after him.

He stopped just a few feet short of where the berth where Fireflight lay and Ratchet stood next to. The sniper was obviously deeply worried by something. Ratchet quickly scanned with his eyes the youngest Datsun, he didn't see any outward damage to the panicked mech but he did see that he was cupping something in his hands.

Ratchet moved towards Bluestreak and instantly went into emergency mode when he saw that Aiden was the thing Bluestreak was holding. She sat with her hand clasped around her nose where blood was seeping though her fingers onto her shirt and Bluestreak's hand.

Moving fast, Ratchet gentlely but urgently grabbed the teenager from Bluestreak, sat her on the berth across from Fireflight, tenderly removed Aiden's hands away from her face, and started to examine her bloody nose.

"Don't just stand there gawking, tell me what happened!" Ratchet demanded as he quickly looked away from Aiden to the still frozen Bluestreak, then back down to his patient.

"I-It wasn't… h-he's…" Aiden tired to explain but it sounded nasally and breathy, plus Ratchet quickly shushed her.

"Bluestreak?!" Ratchet turned back towards the Datsun as he grabbed a small device from subspace and waved it over his patient's face.

"Um…Well we…as in Aiden, Amelia, Niall, Louis and I… oh plus Alyssa and Harry… were in the rec room and we were bored, so Louis suggested that we should play a game but we couldn't figure out which one. Whether if it should be a board game but I could use the pieces, so we thought hide and seek but we also got board with that…" Bluestreak started the thing he did the most and the best: rambling. He did it when he was board, excited, happy, sad, angry, sick, injured, nervous, scared, and basically anywhere anytime.

Ratchet's optic ridge twitched. Today he just couldn't get a break, even when asking a simple question. " Just spit it out!" He snapped.

Bluestreak optics went wide and he abruptly stopped, then said quickly, "We decided to play soccer and I kicked the ball and it went wider then I wanted it to and higher than I wanted and it hit her in the face!" He looked towards the floor ashamed.

"Well it's not broken but it'll defiantly bruise." Ratchet diagnosed as he handed Aiden a wet washcloth. "Continue to breath though your mouth just like your doing and hold this to your nose, then pinch the bottom part of the bone on your nose. Like this." Ratchet did a quick demonstration and watched Aiden repeat his actions.

"So she'll be okay?" Bluestreak asked hopefully.

"Yeah. It'll be sore but heal just fine." Ratchet answered then addressed his patient, "You doing okay, Aiden?"

Aiden nodded and gave a small smile since she couldn't talk though the washcloth.

Seeing that she was holding up okay with the bloody nose, Ratchet pulled back out the pervious medical device from before to make sure Aiden didn't have a concussion from the Autobot kicked soccer ball.

"What are you doing now?" Bluestreak asked, again becoming concerned 'cause usually when Ratchet deemed you well enough to be 'sore but fine' he kicked you out of his medbay so the fact that he hadn't ordered them out said something else might be wrong.

"I'm checking to see if she suffered a concussion from the impact. It's just a precaution." Ratchet mumbled, distracted by reading the results so he didn't see Bluestreak stiffen at the thought of hurting his temporary charge more. "No concussion. That's good."

Bluestreak nearly sank to the floor with relief.

"Stay here until the bleeding stops and then take it easy for today." Ratchet told Aiden, then added, "No more hits to the head." He looked pointedly at Bluestreak for the last part before turning to continue his repairs on Fireflight.

"And we won't tell Sunstreaker." Wheeljack added, grinning widely under his mask.

Bluestreak's face filled with dread and horror as he realized what Sunstreaker might do when he figured out he injured the yellow warrior's charge when he was supposed to watch Aiden and her sister until both brothers were released from the brig.

"It's okay, Blue. It was a faulty kick, blame goes to no one and I'll make sure Sunny knows that." Aiden tried to sooth the grey/red mech's worries, but her voice was muffled and nasally sounding so much so that she laughed, "Wow, I sound like some stereotypical nerd."

This made Bluestreak grin as he remembered her and Amelia acting out different nerd accents and scenarios. Aiden did sound like some of their attempts.

Aiden pulled the towel away from her nose to see if it stopped bleeding. It had so she and Bluestreak left with the plans of cleaning up and watching some TV. Leaving Ratchet wondering how the rest of the day was going to go.

* * *

**A/N: More ahead! PM or Review telling me if you want a certain Autobot to come into Ratchet's medbay. You can pick injuries or illnesses or leave it up to me.**


	3. 12:42 Low on Energon

**This is less Ratchet-centric. More like First Aid's musings on his mentor. No Jazz/Prowl or any Mech/Mech. I just don't write slash, it's just not my style. Anyway, I don't know how this came to be but it revered a little off track from my original plan, but I thought I'd just post it cause I liked it. I guess it's knid of a filler chapter.**

* * *

"…And I don't wanna see you back in here injured from some stupid stunt like that again!" Ratchet yelled while waving a wrench threateningly at the retreating back of Fireflight as the youngling scampered from medbay.

Once the arielbot was out the doors, Ratchet sighed and turned to go into his office, that was attached to the back of the medical bay, to start on some 'paperwork' as their human counterparts had called, even though no paper was involved, but he was stopped by First Aid.

"From what I've been hearing about all the 'incidents' that have happened already this morning, the quick med scan I conducted while you finished repairing Fireflight, and the still half full cube of energon on your desk; you couldn't of consumed no more than half ration's worth. So data work can wait, you are running on low energon and will need you at top performance if this morning was any clue into what the rest of the day will be like." First Aid stared at his mentor pointedly, daring him to argue.

Ratchet had to give the kid credit, not many would order him around aside Optimus, but not many would have the nerve to secretly scan him a medical scanner. First Aid hadn't always been that gutsy. No, when he first came to Ratchet wanting to become a medic, the red and white proctectobot was shy and slightly timid when performing medical procedures. Ratchet knew that he was afraid of hurting the patients even more or doing something wrong. The twins hadn't helped at all, they would jump and yell 'ow' or 'That hurts' like a bunch of sparklings, just to scare the already nervous young medic. Ratchet had a long talk with the twins (a.k.a threatening) about how they shouldn't joke with First Aid (a.k.a "I'll turn you into a femme if you continue to joke with First Aid's training!"), especially since he was just starting to get the hang of it.

Despite the twins and the fact that young proctectobot had to learn/train in the midst of a war, the kid had grown up into a confident medical officer, who's nerve was only matched by Ratchet's, although with more of a bedside manner than his mentor's. Yes, the kid had grown up, but this was still Ratchet's medbay and he wasn't going to let the still young medic show him up.

Ratchet scowled and put his servos on his hips, "What makes you think you can scan me behind my back and get away with it? Or telling your senior officer what to do?"

First Aid didn't flinched or even bat an optic, "Because you, the Chief Medical Officer, would have gone into your office, done data work, then came out when every you were needed to patch someone up, and you would of continued to do all that on half mornings ration. So I took the liberty of giving you my medical opinion along with medical fact, so you could see it on datapad and go remedy it before you ended up in here for low energon levels." First Aid finished, his mask hiding his smirk as he backed his SO into a corner.

Ratchet glared at his apprentice, "Fine. I was going to get the cube and head to the rec room for more energon anyway." Ratchet gave the indignant reply, then walked into his office, grabbed the half full cube and walked out of the medbay doors.

First Aid laughed once Ratchet left. "Sometimes he's no better than Prowl on keeping up his energon levels." The red and white bot mumbled to himself as he set about rearranging and cleaning some tools.

"Who is?" First Aid looked up to see Jazz walking up, with his signature smirk plastered on his faceplate and arms full of datapads.

"Ratchet." First Aid answered and Jazz scoffed.

"I dunno 'bout that. Prowler's good at functionin' on low amounts o' energon. Sometimes I think he don' realize 'e's low." Jazz stated, then seeing the frown on the medic's faceplate he added, "But I remind 'em ta refuel every time I see 'em. So no worries."

"Good. I'll stay on Ratchet about his levels and you stay on Prowl about his. That way we can keep our CMO and SIC out of medbay for low energy levels." First Aid planned aloud.

Jazz nodded in agreement, "You got it!" Jazz shifted the mass amount of datapads in his arms, almost dropping them but First Aid caught some and helped right them.

"Thanks, man." Jazz grinned.

"Yeah, you have quite a stack there." The medic proctectobot commented.

Jazz frowned and sighed as if tired, "Yeah. Most of 'em are for Prime and Prowl." The red and white bot observed that most of them did have Prime's and Prowl's Cybertroian name stamp, "Seems like most of our SO's time is taken by data work if were not fightin' the 'cons."

"Yeah. They never really get a break. Some times I wish they could get one but the Decepticons seem to have different ideas." Jazz nodded again, faceplates solemn at First Aid's words.

First Aid sighed. Ratchet never really stopped working unless he was recharging, throwing wrenches at the twins or getting energon. "So I'm guessing you didn't just come to talk by the looks of it. What can I do for you?"

"Oh. Just ya own set of datapads and a few sets for the Doc ." Jazz handed First Aid the stack of about twelve datapads, most with Ratchet's Cybertroian name character on the side.

"Thanks." First Aid said, sarcastically as he grabbed the datapads Jazz passed to him.

Jazz's smirk grew. "No problem! I better go deliver the rest! See ya!" And with a wave he left.

First Aid looked at the stack of datapads in his servos and sighed, _'Even if we have less of an influx of patients. We have plenty of data work to keep us busy.'_

* * *

**_A/N: _Wow, that was short! I promise the next one will be longer and be Ratchet-centric. And Ratchet will have to come to the rescue again! Reviews are welcomed and if ya wanna see an Autobot in Ratchet's meday. Name the Autobot, injury or illness or leave it up ta me. I'll gladly put that in here, just nothing to bad. I don't want this to be a death-fic. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	4. 1:22 Collaspe in Rec Room

**Okay chapter four! And all who have review I give many thanks! All who have gave suggestions, I will work them into the story and I thank you for them! No mech/mech. Anyway I need to stop rambling, so enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

The rec room wasn't as busy as Ratchet thought it would have been. Only a few groups of Autobots were relaxing in the spacious room. Ratchet surveyed the room as he crossed it to the energon dispensers.

Brawn, Cliffjumper, and Gears were playing a card game, probably Blackjack or Texas Hold 'em, at one of the many tables the rec room held. It was too early to break out the high grade so they were most likely betting credits. Cliffjumper was obviously losing if the scowl and grumbling were anything to go by, but it was hard to tell out of Gears or Brawn on who was winning because Brawn had one of the best poker faces and Gears almost always had a frown on his faceplate.

Prowl was over at another table with a few datapads in front of him and a cube of energon. Red Alert was standing in front of the SIC making exaggerated hand gestures to help get his point across since he was talking near the speed of Blurr and as much as Bluestreak. Their second-in-command face was stoic and seemed to be listening to the paranoid security chief, but the slight drop in his door wings showed that the oldest of the Datsun three had resigned himself to Red Alert's drawn-out list of non-existent security risks and the SIC was indeed getting bored.

Trailbreaker and Hound were at the farthest table from the door with Amelia looking at a form of organic vegetation in a pot and a reference book. Hound was staring, optics wide in amazement at the little plant. Amelia then held out some tweezers with a one of those annoying flying insects and placed it near the top of the long green plant. The plant snapped the two ends together, enclosing the insect in them. Hound and Trailbreaker 'wowed' and looked closer. Amelia then preceded to show them how to feed this plant the insects and let the two Autobots try.

Mirage sat by himself at a table away from everybody else reading a datapad that, knowing Mirage, contained some genre of book. The blue and white spy was contently smiling and his optics moved about the page at a steady beat. He was happily enthralled in his reading.

Near the television was Streetwise and Blaster along with two of the latter's cassettes, Eject and Rewind. They were playing a videogame of sorts. Ratchet couldn't recall the name but it was a type of racing game where the players would race against each other on different types and levels of tracks. Streetwise was a short green fellow with a huge white 'L' on his hat while Blaster was the red version of Streetwise's character but with a white 'M' on the hat. Eject was a very cartoonified lizard and Rewind was a mushroom looking person. Rewind was winning, then Blaster, Eject and finally Streetwise.

Ratchet had drank what was left in his pervious cube on the short walk to the rec room, so he just refilled the cube from the energon dispenser and sat at the nearest table. He quietly sipped his fuel and continued to watch the bots in the room to occupy his time and give his processor a break from concentrating.

The doors to the rec room opened as Blades and Groove stepped in. They had their heads together, in deep conversation about something. Most likely another debate about the need for violence and at what times. The two never loudly fought about that subject, which Ratchet thought was weird for Blades to do because the helicopter-former usually preferred to physically beat someone in a fight and then boast about it all day, never verbally or quietly for that matter debate with someone, but the bot did so with Groove. Maybe it was because they were in a gestalt together, Ratchet mused and watched them continue to go back and forth on the subject, get their energon and what looked like some extra cubes, probably for the other gestalt members, then leave the room still in deep discussion.

Ratchet took a long pull from his own cube, feeling the energy charge his systems. He sighed contently. '_Yes this morning had been crazy but it…'_ Ratchet quickly cut that thought off. He'd almost said or thought the one thing no one, bot or human was supposed to say when things had gone crazy or bad. He hoped that it wasn't to late to take it back.

Three minutes pass by, nothing. Ten minutes, still nothing. Ratchet relaxes again but doesn't put his guard fully down. He goes back to observing the room, to get his mind off his almost serious superstitious blunder.

Gears had been the victor in the card game, by the slight smile on his faceplates and both scowls on Brawn's and Cliffjumper's, Ratchet guessed he won a hefty sum of credits. Red Alert was still talking Prowl's audios off, oblivious to the greater droop of the Datsun's door wings. Amelia just made Trailbreaker and Hound's day as she gave each of them their own fly eating plant. They thanked her repeatedly before picking her up so they could go find the right place for them in their rooms. Streetwise had made a comeback from his losing streak and was proudly gloating about how he beat all of them and his new high score. Mirage had looked up from his reading, scowling and glaring, at the loud interruption of the peaceful atmosphere that had settled in the room and in his reading. The spy sub-spaced the datapad and turned on his invisibility shield.

Ratchet assumed he left and drank the last of pink liquid from his cube, but didn't get up to recycle it yet. He was enjoying the break he was getting.

"Prowl? Are you listening?" Ratchet heard the security chief ask and Ratchet felt a stab of sympathy for the SIC since now that Red Alert thought that the black and white mech wasn't listening, the red and white mech would launch into another extensive lecture about proper conduct and subtlety drop hints about Prowl not taking him seriously.

"Yes. I was just calculating the measures that must be taken to resolve these matters permanently." Prowl responded.

'_Wow, he's quick.'_ Ratchet silently commended the Datsun.

"Oh okay. Good. As I was saying…" Ratchet tuned the red and white bot out after that, not envying Prowl one bit.

Prowl didn't last being Prime's second, when the last one had just up and left screaming, by being stupid or slow. No, Prowl was observant and analyzed everything. His logic center in his CPU was his greatest strength when it came to remembering dates/appointments, keeping a cool head, being head battle strategists, and day to day life on the Ark, but it also came to be his greatest down fall like we something became illogical it'd stall and crash his CPU.

One time Amelia had been complaining about Greenland and Iceland. How one was named Greenland but was covered in ice and the other was named Iceland but was covered in green grass. Aiden and Amelia keep arguing over the reasons for the names and Prowl had over heard them. He'd asked what were they talking about, Amelia explained, and Prowl had tired to compute it but it instead crashed this CPU. That had scared the exhaust out of the teens, Amelia keep yelling that she broke Prowl while Aiden stood shell-shocked before going to see if he was okay. The scenario had been the topic of near all conversation for about a week and a half human time. Remembering that made Ratchet's lips quirk into a small smile.

"Prowl, I'm not sure you're actually listening to me." Red Alert stated, voice becoming annoyed and his hands going to his hips, but when the security chief received no answer he dropped his hands and frowned. "Prowl? Are you alright?"

That caught Ratchet's attention quickly, plus everyone else's in the room, and he turned towards the SIC and SC. Red Alert a little closer to the black and white mech, arms slightly raised and forward. Prowl optics were dim, his door wings drooped to were the laid against his back and he swayed in his seat.

Ratchet knew what was coming next and just as he sprang up from his seat, Prowl's optics off-lined and he fell from his chair. Red Alert caught the other by his shoulders and eased him to the ground while calling his name sounding a little panicky. Ratchet reached them and pushed Red out of his way to get to the fallen SIC.

'_Armor's warm. Overheating. No new dents or scraps. So not an outward injury.'_ Ratchet went straight to medical mode, quickly trying to deduce what was ailing their second-in-command.

Ratchet pulled his portable medical scanner out of subspace, knowing that the downed bot was known for skipping rations. So Ratchet waved the device over Prowl's head and chest were his spark would be, then over his abdomen near his tanks.

The medic then looked at the scanner's readouts and he grimaced at the results.

* * *

**A/N: A bit longer and I couldn't resist the cliffhanger! More shall be updated soon, so no need to worry! Hope all who are reading are enjoying! Reviews are very welcomed!**


	5. Decepticons at 1:38

**Chapter five! Thank you to all who have been following this story and reviewing it. Sorry if the dialogue sucks, I'm not very good at writing it. Here is the fifth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ratchet ran ahead into medbay as Streetwise and Blaster carried an unconscious Prowl in after. "First Aid!" Ratchet called, "Place him there." Ratchet ordered, pointing to a berth and the two bots did as ordered.

Ratchet then ran into the med supply room to grab what was needed and quickly returned to his patients side, "You two can go. I'll inform everyone when I have the diagnosis." He told Streetwise and Blaster. The two bots left quickly and quietly, not wanting to get in the way.

Once they were out of medbay Streetwise commed Optimus Prime to tell him of the situation.

*Streetwise to Prime* The 'street-savvy' bot's tone was serious like the one he got when he along with Hot Spot had to stop Blades from getting into a physical altercation with another bot.

*Prime here. What's the problem, Streetwise?* Prime asked, catching the dead serious note in the other's tone. Optimus may not be able to spend time with his soldiers or get to know them as much as he should or wanted, but he was an observant mech and could tell subtle changes in his troops voices' or body language. It was part of what made him a great leader, although he'd argue that he was.

*There's been a situation* Streetwise started, not sure on how to explain that Prowl had been talking to Red Alert then just collapsed. *Prowl has collapsed, sir. We've taken him to medbay and Ratchet said he'll let us know we he knows.*

Blaster motioned that he was going to leave and Streetwise nodded his head, acknowledging the cassette-carrier bot as he left.

Prime was shocked to hear what happened to his second-in-command, although he was concerned for his friend, Prime assumed Prowl hadn't re-fueled or recharged in awhile and collapsed from one or the other.

*Thank you for informing me, Streetwise. Did Ratchet give any suggestion on what might be wrong?" Prime asked.

*No, sir. Just mumbled some curses and a few mild insults about Prowl.* Streetwise reported, tone still dead serious.

*Alright. I'll meet you down there.* Prime said as he put down the datapad he was reading down and stood up from his desk.

*I'll be here. Streetwise out* And the comm channel was cut.

**. . . . .**

First Aid came out of the lab area, "What happened?" He asked, concerned and he joined his mentor by the patient's berth, already analyzing his next step of action.

"He just collapsed in the rec room. He's overheating and the med scan shows spikes in his firewalls." Ratchet relayed the info he gathered as he set up an IV in Prowl's main energon line that flowed though his right arm.

"You think it's a virus?" First Aid asked as he grabbed the bulkier but more thorough med scanner and he waved it over the SIC. The younger medic made sure to stay out of Ratchet's way as he hooked Prowl up to a spark monitor.

"Yeah, that seems the most likely." Ratchet answered, not looking up from where he was attaching the sensitive wires to the outer casing of the Datsun's spark. "Stupid slagger didn't get an update on his anti-virus programming and on top of that he hasn't recharged in over 72 hours."

Just as First Aid was about to confirm what Ratchet had already guessed and give his opinion on the next course of action, when the alarm tones sounded. Signaling that there was a Decepticon attack some where and all able Autobots were to report for battle.

Neither medic flinched or stopped in what they were doing, they were both used to the alarm sounds and red flashing lights. They had been at war for millions of years and had a superstitious paranoid security chief on aboard, plus they were trained to focus solely on the patient once they were put into their care. The life of the patient came first, if they weren't already too far gone, the medics were to do everything possibly to save their patients. It was drilled into their processors even before the medical knowledge of how to save them was. So neither medic stopped their work or missed a beat.

"Yep, right as always. A virus. Similar to the human influenza virus." First Aid reported his findings, before hopefully asking, "You think it's just Red Alert overacting again?" First Aid already knew the answer, but he still asked and hoped.

"No, he was with Prowl in the lounge and he wouldn't hit the alarms on a hunch if the head battle stagiest was down. It would contradict what he was trying to accomplish." Ratchet said, quickly finishing hooking Prowl up to the monitor.

Ratchet would leave once Prowl was stable and go be the field medic/medical transport once the battle started, leaving First Aid and Jolt to handle triage until the battle ended. So the younger medic placed the large medical scanner back on the wall and looked towards his mentor as he relayed instructions to his apprentice, listening intently.

"I'm giving Prowl a small dosed sedative and an inhibitor, they'll both slow the virus down. The sedative will slow his system workings down to help slow the virus' progress and the inhibitor will slow the virus itself, but the lack of recharge will interfere with his firewalls and the time it takes to defeat the virus. So if he starts to wake, sedate him again. He shouldn't though but keep monitoring him. Set up for triage and wait for incoming wounded. I'll be back with the wounded or once the battle's over." Ratchet instructed as he injected Prowl with the said medications and snatched a portable medic kit, then ran out to join the other Auotbots as their battlefield medic.

While, First Aid went about getting the medbay set up for battle injuries; setting up surgical trays which he placed in both OR rooms and some extras next to the triage berths, he arranged known needed spare parts, he filled syringes with pain-receptor blockers and charge just in case a bot needed a boost to keep them stable, he also set up energon and lubricant IVs along with some transfusion pumps, he prepared armor/line patches for quick fixes, and finally he wheeled out the crash cart, just in case they might need it but First Aid prayed to Primus that they wouldn't.

First Aid head shot up as he heard the medbay doors swish open, thinking it already was an injured comrade, but to his relief it was Jolt.

Jolt was Ratchet's newest apprentice, only just started training to be a medic about a human month before they crashed on earth, but the young blue and silver bot had a laid back personality with a strong will and quick mind for new knowledge that needed to be learned quickly. Which is what someone needed to be a good medic, that and the want to ease any bot's suffering.

"Hey." Jolt said as he ran up to First Aid, his vents cycling air fast as if he'd been running or driving over his frame's limits, "Sorry, was out on patrol and I came driving as fast as I could back. So, let's get the rest of this set up and hope we have to put most of it back when were done."

Jolt went to setting up more supplies and First Aid helped, but after a few minutes he went to check on Prowl. The older bot was still sedated and after a quick vitals check, First Aid went back to helping prepare for the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that went off track. Next chapter will have the battle scene and the aftermath! Maybe. This isn't a deathfic, so no one dies. Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcomed! And now I will go sleep….**


	6. 1:50 Fighting Aerialbots

**Chapter six! Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. And to those of you who gave suggestions, I'm working on writing them into the story. So fear not they will be in this story. I also thank you all who gave suggestions, it helped and I liked knowing what you guys wanted to read about! I'm running out of things to say. I guess that's good though, huh? I'll shut-up, now. On with the story!**

"Yes! I've waiting for some action to happen!" Sideswipe yelled excitedly when the klaxons sounded, bathing the brig rooms in harsh flashing lights of red, while the alarms continued to blare.

The red warrior sprang to his feet from where he was seated on the small berth attached to the side wall of the tiny cell room, eager smile etched onto his faceplate as he waited for whoever was on brig duty to come and unlock their cell doors so they could go kick some Decepticon skidplate.

Sunstreaker did the same and smirked as he gave a shout of, "Yeah! Anything to get outta here!"

Ironhide had been the one on brig monitor duty and he came down the few steps to where the Autobot prisoner/troublemakers cells were. Those cells were a lot nicer than the ones a Decepticon would have been put in, if one was caught. The two cell rooms right next to each other on the right side of the cellblock, the 'Sunny Sides Up' cells they had come to be dubbed, were where the twins had always came to be held in when they came to the brig. If another Autobot was sent here, the bot on brig duty out of reflex would put the accused in any cell but those.

As the bulky red security officer/weapons specialist quickly approached the twin's cells, he looked from one twin to the other. Their identical smirks, although one wider than the others for one had a reputation of being a cold narcissistic sociopath. so he couldn't show much outward emotion. Well minus near murderess anger or disgust when something got on his armor. But the look of starving eagerness shown on both identical faceplates.

Ironhide shared their eagerness to kick some decepta-creep aft and the addictive rush that surge though their fuel lines during a fight. So he stuck the data drive into the data port of Sideswipe's cell, cutting off the energy bars

Once the red half of the gruesome twosome was free, he took off running, not bothering to wait for his yellow counterpart, who yelled, "Hey! That's cheating!" And he nearly trampled Ironhide as he sprinted after his twin, once the power was cut to the yellow warrior's energy bar guarded cell.

Ironhide growled and after subspacing the data drive, he too ran after the set of troublemakers, but with the intent of getting the first hit to the back of Sunstreaker's helm before the Decepticons did so first.

….

Silverbolt had his gestalt and Skyfire fly in the standard V military flight formation, a mile above the ground Autobots, not just because he didn't like heights but because of the thick coastline fog that made it impossible to see more than two feet in front of themselves.

The fog had rolled in quickly and covered everything in dense ghostly white, making the aerialbot have to relay on their scanners. Until Fireflight got frustrated and bored with the slow pace of flying. The young reckless flyer surged forward with a growl, thinking Air Raid was more to the left and further in front of him than he was. Air Raid 'oomphed' as Fireflight collided into his right wing, the impact made Fireflight spiral into Sky fire and slammed Air Raid into Skydive. The domino effect then started.

*Ow! Skyfire! What was that for!?"* Skydive angrily and confusedly asked the larger plane that just rammed into him and making him in turn hit Silverbolt.

*Slingshot!* Skyfire yelled, ignoring Skydive.

*Air Raid, you glitch-head! Watch were you're going* Slingshot yelled the loudest as his anger flared.

*I can't because of this fog and It wasn't me that started it! It was Fireflight!* Air Raid shouted back as the aerial team attempted to reform their formation.

*Enough! Fireflight, stay in formation and that includes going the same speed as everyone else! Back in formation everyone!* Silverbolt commanded this array team, his audios were meet with a few grumbled complaints but the team did as told.

Prime commed Silverbolt asking what was going on. Silverbolt replied with 'eager youngling and tight flying formations'. Prime smirked and ordered Silverbolt and Air Raid to fly ahead to scout since the Autobots couldn't get visuals to try to identify which Decepticons had come to the raid for the energy rich resource.

After Silverbolt gave his own set of orders to Skydive on formation of the remaining four and to stay alert, him and Air Raid ascended higher into the clouds for cover and flew over to the designated set of coordinates.

*Right, you heard him! Tight diamond formation, now!* Skydive commed his three comrades.

*Yeah, yeah! We did!* Commed an annoyed Slingshot, assuming his place in the back.

*I wanna be up front! I can't fly fast on the side!* Complained Fireflight though his comm, hesitating in taking his position to the left of Skydive.

*No and don't ask again 'cause my answer won't change.* Skydive commed back. Sometimes he felt like the younglings mother with having to repeatedly tell him something or make sure he behaved himself. It annoyed the un-official aerial second commander.

Skyfire wordlessly flew into his position to the right of their temporary leader and even though it wasn't the most pulled together formation, they continued to hold it and follow to convoy of Autobots.

…..

'Just don't look down. Don't look down. I'm a confident flyer and I've done this before. It will be fine. Just don't look down.' Silverbolt repeated to self-sooth his known irrational fear for a flyer to have, heights. He repeated it to himself every time they flew high. He hated seeing the safe stable ground so far below him. It made his processor spin when the thought of falling occurred to him and he would begin to panic.

Air Raid waited as patiently as he could get as his air commander talked though the same little speech he said when they exceeded the height of three miles above the ground. The red, black and white aerialbot had seen first hand what happened to Silverbolt when he gave into his fear. It made the leader's processor spin when looked down and the thought of falling occurred to him, then he would begin to panic, thus ending in him crashing.

Air Raid thought it was incompetent of a leader to have fears and still have to guide bots into battle where that fear could easily kill the afraid and the bots under their command. If Air Raid had a say he'd be the air commander or have Skydive be it. At least Skydive was an okay enough flyer for it. But Silverbolt didn't deserve it in his opinion.

…

Ratchet grumbled as he and the other Autobots attention was caught by the angered and annoyed shouts from the fog-hidden aerialbot team above them.

"Ghosts!" Came the startled yelp from Wheelie as he braked slightly, nearly causing an unknown repeat of what happened to the aerialbot.

"It ain't ghost! Now move it!" Ironhide commanded annoyed as he hit Wheelie's bumper..

"Yes, sir!" Wheelie yelped and drove to catch up to the rest of the ground bots.

The other Autobots snickered at the comments coming from the flying bots and what nearly happened to their line formation. Ratchet just grumbled about unnecessary goofing off causes unneeded pre-battle injuries.

As if on cue, a red followed by a yellow Lamborghini came speeding pass the medic and everyone else in the line. Ratchet just sighed, resigning himself to not getting a break to day and wondering if he polished his throwing wrenches. He knew he'd need them.

**A/N: O.O I have no idea how this chapter went from me writing them getting to the battle, then morphing into Aerialbot fights. I just wrote what came to my mind and I must have been on a sugar high or really tired cause this was not what I had planned. Hopefully a battle scene and Ratchet will be next. I apologize for the slowness and slight randomness this fic has. I'll do better.**


End file.
